Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer/Transcript
Here's a sub-page of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Opening (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (the film opens with a live-action stock footage of snowstorm and the newspaper articles appears on screen such as "Cold Wave in 12th Day", "Were Frozen", "Ice Peril Warning", "Tough Going! Sanitation Army Digging Us Out" and "Foul Weather May Postpone Christmas". Then the footage fades to a snowfall background with signs reads "Dora Wilson and Rankin/Bass Presents" before it fades to a stop-motion snowy world where we see a snowman wearing a waist coat, a bowler hat and carryng his umbrella, walking) Snowman: '(''to the audience) If I Iive to be a hundred, I'II never be abIe to forget that big snowstorm... a couple of years ago. The weather closed in, and, weII, you might not beIieve it, but the worId aImost missed Christmas. Oh, excuse me. CaII me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a taIking snowman before? Nice around here, isn't it? I caII it Christmas Town, better known as the North PoIe. (walk pass the forest of Christmas trees) The Christmas Tree Forest. Yep, here's where we grow them. Nice place to Iive, you know. Christmas seaIs. (seals barking while playing with presents) The number-one citizens up here are the CIauses: Santa and the mrs. (a camera quickly pans to a right to a castle) They Iive right over there, first castIe on the Ieft. Matter of fact, the onIy castle on the Ieft. (chuckles) (the scene fades inside a castle to see a skinny Santa, who is about to dine with his meal, and his wife Mrs. Claus who is beside him with a red coat she holding) 'Mrs. Claus: '''Papa, you haven't touched a morsel! I'll have to take this suit in! Eat! '''Santa Claus: '''I'm busy, Mama! It's almost Christmas! '''Mrs. Claus: '''Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat! Eat! '''Sam the Snowman: '''Now don't any of you worry your heads about Santa. Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. Ahh... I Love this Christmasy time of year, especially when everything is running happy and smooth... like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorms. Brr! I don't know what we would have done... without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway...hmm, Rudolph? Could it be some of you are not acquainted... with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear (''he pulls an ice cube toward him and puts down his umbrella). Now, you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer... to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher and Dancer... and Prancer and Vixen... Comet and Cupid... and Donner and Blitzen... (singing) ♪But do you recall The most famous reindeer of all?♪ (the opening credit begin, with a sign says "Burl Ives Tells the Story of", a title card "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" with "Color by Technicolor" and along with list of people who worked on the film before the credit ends and continues a film) Scene 1 'Sam the Snowman: '(speaking) Well, now, let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years before the big snow. (the scene fades to a cave, lived by two reindeer and their newborn fawn) It was springtime, and Santa's Lead reindeer Donner had just become a proud papa. 'Donner (Rankin/Bass): '''Nah, we'll call him Rudolph. 'Donner's wife: 'Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph. (A baby reindeer, with his big red nose, wakes up from his slumber and looks at his parents, and Donner chuckles'') 'Donner: ' Hey! He knows his name already! 'Rudolph: '(his red nose suddenly glows bright like a light) Papa. Mama. 'Donner's wife: '(shocked) He's.. He's got a shiny noise. 'Donner: '(also shocked) Sh-sh-shiny? I'd even say it glows! (Rudolph's nose shines three times) 'Donner's wife: '''Well, we'll simply have to overlook it. '''Donner: '''Now, how can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinking beacon! '''Santa Claus: '''Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Well, Donner, where's the new member of the family? After all, he's going to be on my team someday. He'd better get to know me. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. (''to Rudolph) Well, hi there. Aren't you this sturdy little fellow? Ho, ho, ho, ho. 'Rudolph: '''Santa? '''Santa Claus: '(chuckles) And smart too. (Rudolph's nose shines, much to Santa's amazement) Great bouncing iceberg! 'Donner: '''Now I'm sure it'll stop when he grows up, Santa. '''Santa Claus: '''Well, Let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday. (''to Rudolph) You see, little fellow, every year I shine up my jingle bells... for eight lucky reindeer. (singing) ♪Jingle, jingle, jingle. You will hear my sleigh bells ring. I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jing-a-ling. ♪(grabs a collar of jingle bells and sports on Donner) ♪Jingle, jingle, reindeer. Through the frosty air they'll go,♪ (Donner flies) ♪ They are not just reindeer. They're the fastest deer I know, ho ho.♪ (as Rudolph gets up to learn to walk until he falls down) ♪You must believe that on Christmas Eve. I won't pass you by.♪ (Rudolph gets up and walk to a jingle bell collar and puts it on himself, despite that a collar is too big for a little fawn, and dance with it as Santa continues singing) ♪I'll dash away in my magic sleigh. Flying through the sky. Jingle, jingle, jingle.♪ (Rudolph's nose shines) ♪ You will hear my sleigh bells ring. I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jing-a-ling. I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the king of jing-a-ling Ho ho! ♪ (then he the leaves) 'Rudolph: '''Bye, bye. '''Donner: '''No, Santa's right. He'll never make the sleigh team. Wait a minute! I've got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose. '''Donner's wife: '''Hide it? '''Donner: '''Yeah. (''to his son) Come here, boy. (with his hoof, he carves up a piece of dirt and covers Rudolph's red nose, to make it look like a normal nose) You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else, right? A chip off the old antlers. (Rudolph feels confused and nervous, and looks at the audience, then turns to his parents) Now, now. You'll get used to it. Put it there, son. (Rudolph cuddles him) Aw, gee. (Donner's wife kisses Rudolph's nose, much to accidentally pull off the dirt from his red nose, making it shine as Rudolph hugs his parents. The scene fades back to Sam) 'Sam the Snowman: '''Well, for the first year, the Donner's did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's, uh, nonconformity. (''the scene fades to both Donner and Rudolph playing in the snow) Donner taught Rudolph all the ins and outs of being a reindeer: how to get food, how to fight off enemies, things like that. But most important... (a sudden loud roaring sound is heard, caught Donner's ears. Two reindeer hides behind a snowy hill as before two white fuzzy feet walks pass) Most important of all, he taught his son to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster of the North. He's mean, he's nasty, and he hates everything to do with Christmas. (After the snow monster left, Donner and Rudolph comes out from their hiding spot before a scene fades back to Sam again) Now, aside from the Abominable, business goes on as usual. (the scene fades to a nighttime snow where a camera pans right to a Santa castle) And soon it is right before Christmas, and everybody is getting ready for that big, big sleigh ride on the night of the 24th-- Christmas Eve! (as a scene fades inside the castle where Santa's elves are building and carving toys) See, all the toys Santa brings are made by these elves. Seems elves have that certain knack for toy-making. All except for this one misfit. (one of the elves is about paint a small wagon red before suddenly...) 'Head elf: '''Hermey! Aren't you finished painting that yet? There's a pileup a mile wide behind you. What's eating you, boy? '''Hermey: '''Not happy in my work, I guess. '''Head elf: '''What?! '''Hermey: '''I just don't like to make toys. '''Head elf: '''No, well, if that's all.... What?! You don't like to make toys? '''Hermey: '''No. '''Head elf: '(to the other elves) Hermey doesn't like to make toys! (the elves speaks to each other's ears one by one) 'Elf#1: '''Hermey doesn't like to make toys! '''Elf#2: '''Hermey doesn't like to make toys! '''Elf#3: '''Hermey doesn't like to make toys! '''All elves: '(to Hermey) Aw, shame on you! 'Head elf: '''Do you mind telling me what you do want to do? '''Hermey: '''Well, sir, someday I'd like to be a dentist. '''Head elf: '''A dentist?! (''the other elves start laughing and chattering as Hermey grabs a book of dentistry and holds it up to read it) 'Hermey: '''Well, we need one up here. I've been studying. It's fascinating. You've no idea. Molars and bicuspids and incisors. '''Head elf: '''Now, listen, you. You're an elf, and elves make toys. (''abducts Hermey's dentistry book and pushes the unfinished wagon) Now get to work! (to other elves as a whistle blow is heard) 10 minute break! (Hermey tries to get off the table before his boss stop him) Not for you! Finish the job, or you're fired! (All of other elves leaves the workshop, leaving Hermey sadly continue to work as he grabs back his dentistry book) 'Hermey: '(singing; to himself) ♪Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me, I quit! Seems I don't fit in.♪ 'Sam the Snowman: '''Ah, well. Such is the life of an elf. Meanwhile, Rudolph is having his growing pains, too. Old Donner is determined to keep Rudolph's nose a secret. (''the scene fades to the reindeer cave) 'Donner: '(holding a piece of the dirt to his son) All right, son. Try it on. 'Rudolph: '(his red nose continues to glow) I don't wanna. Daddy, I don't like it. 'Donner: '''You'll like it and wear it. '''Rudolph: '''Aw, but, Daddy! (''Donner covers a dirt to Rudolph's nose) It's not very comfortable! 'Donner: '''There are more important things than comfort: self-respect. Santa can't object to you now. (''Rudolph sadly walks outside where it's snowing. He strips off the dirt from his red glowing nose as it glows) 'Rudolph: '(singing; to himself) ♪Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows. Why don't I fit in?♪ Scene 2 'Sam the Snowman: '''And so time passes. Christmas comes and goes on schedule, and soon it is April. That's when all the new fawns come out with their folks to meet the other new fawns and to be inspected by Santa. (''all the reindeer fawns are dropped off to school by their parents, including Rudolph and his family) 'Donner: '''Now, don't worry about your nose, son. Just get out there and do your stuff. Remember, you're my little buck. (''Rudolph walks off just he came across another fawn of his age) '''Male Fawn: 'Hi. My name's Fireball. What's yours? '''Rudolph: '''Rudolph. '''Fireball: '''Come on. you can be my buddy. '''Rudolph: '''Where are we going? '''Fireball: '''To the reindeer games. Makes antlers grow, and besides, it's a great way to show up in front of the does. Come on. '''Sam the Snowman: '''Ah, youth. Meanwhile, the elves are bustling with activity. Christmas is over, but they still keep busy with lessons in elf improvement. '''Head elf: '''All out for elf practice! (''all the elves are lining up for their choir, with Santa and Mrs. Clause sitting on their throne chairs) 'Santa Claus: '''Well, let's get this over with. I have to go down and look over the new deer. '''Head elf: '(voice change) OK, Santa. (to other elves) Now, let's try out the new elf song I wrote. And remember, it's for Santa. And a-1-a and a-2-a and a-3-a... 'Elves: '(singing) ♪Ho ho ho, ho ho ho. We are Santa's elves We are Santa's elves. Filling Santa's shelves. With a toy for each girl and boy. Oh, we are Santa's elves.♪ '''Elf: (singing) ♪We work hard all day.♪ Fat elf: (singing) ♪But our work is play.♪ (the elf grabs a doll and knocks down the fat elf) Elves: '(''singing) ♪Dolls we try out, see if they cry out We are Santa's elves.♪ (One of the elves' hat falls off) ♪We've a special job each year♪ '''Tall elf: (singing) ♪We don't like to brag.♪ Elves: '(''singing) ♪Christmas Eve we always fill Santa's bag.♪ (Santa is seen bored and unsure, while his wife enjoys it) ♪Santa knows who's good. Do the things you should. And we bet you he won't forget you. We are Santa's elves.♪ (The'' head elf conducts other elves with a band, one of the elves blows his tuba hard, blowing the head elf to the ground. The boss elf angrily gets up, puts his hat back on, and continues conducting. One elf plays the xylophone, while Elf #1 and Elf #2 play a harp and a drum, respectively, until Elf #2 jumps backwards and falls down on Elf #1's drum. The head elf continues conducting, but drops his baton as he picks it right back up and continues to conduct.'') '''Elves: ''(singing) ♪We've a special job each year♪ '''Tall elf:' (singing) ♪We don't like to brag.♪ (A female elf grabs a bag and pushes towards the elves as the tall elf falls into the bag.) Elves: '(''singing) ♪Christmas Eve we always fill Santa's bag.♪ (One elf's feather on his hat tickles, bothers, and distracts the second elf) ♪Santa knows who's good. Do the things you should.♪ (the second elf gets the scissors to cut a tip of the feather) ♪And we bet you he won't forget you. We are Santa's elves.Ho ho ho, ho ho ho We are Santa's elves, ho ho!♪ (Mrs. Santa applauses, while Santa....) 'Santa Claus: '''Hmm. Well, it needs work. I have to go. (''he leaves as the door closes) 'Mrs. Claus: '(in disbelief) What does Papa know? It's beautiful. You keep it just the way it was. (follows Santa) Papa? Papa! (door closes) 'Head elf: '(normal voice; angry) That sounded terrible! The tenor section was weak. 'Elf: '''Wasn't our fault, boss. Hermey didn't show up. '''Head elf: '''WHAT?! (''scene fades back to a toy workshop where Hermey is busy fixing up dolls) 'Hermey: '(to a doll) Now this won't hurt a bit. (uses his hammer and gently taps on a doll's teeth, until a furious head elf bursts in through the door, despite not having angry eyebrows) 'Head elf: '''Why weren't you at elf practice? '''Hermey: '''Just fixing these dolls' teeth. '''Head elf: '''Just fixing-- Now, listen! We have dolls that cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature. We don't need any chewing dolls. '''Hermey: '''I just thought I found a way to fit in. '''Head elf: '''You'll never fit in! (''walks back to a doorway) Now, you come to elf practice...(cuts to the Head Elf now having angry eyebrows)...and learn how to wiggle your ears... and chuckle warmly and go hee hee and ho ho and important stuff like that. A dentist! Good grief! (slams the door) 'Hermey: '(angry and sad; to himself as he walks away from and gets up off the chair) No. I just can't. It's like he said: I'll never fit in. (grabs his dentistry book and opens the window where he decides to run away) I guess I'm on my own now. (jumps off the window and leaves the castle) (T''he scene fades back to the reindeer school, where Rudolph and Fireball are playing as the fawns are chattering at once.) '''Fireball: '(to Rudolph) Hey look! Does! (Rudolph turns to see a group of three young does chuckling, and one of them has a bow on her head) Hey, what did ya know? One of them likes ya. (chuckles) 'Rudolph: '''Yeah, Fireball? You really think so? (''whistle blows) 'Fireball: '''Uh-huh! Here comes the coach. (''Rudolph looks at a young doe before a coach reindeer comes in) 'Coach reindeer: '(to the fawns who are talking) All right. All right, yearlings. All right, now! (the fawn stops) That's better. My name is Comet. Even though I'm your instructor, I want to be your pal. Right? Right. My job is to make bucks out of you. So let's go. (blows his whistle) Alright! Our first game is called Takeoff. We all want to pull Santa's sleigh someday, don't we? So we must learn to fly. Now, who's first to try? (all the fawn shouts for their first tries) One at a time! One at a time! (picks one of the fawns) You. You're Dasher's little boy, aren't you? You go first. '''All fawns: Aww.... Comet: All right now. The whole trick is getting up enough speed and jumping into the wind. You got it? Go ahead. (Dasher's son is jumping for his trying for his flight, but fails as he tumbles down, then the other fawns laugh at Dasher's son) Very good for the first try. Next! Fireball: 'He won't get to us for a while yet. Now's your chance to get acquainted with that doe. (''Rudolph giggles as he takes off to a young doe) 'Young doe: '(to Rudolph) Nice day? 'Rudolph: '(coy) Yup... 'Young doe: '''For takeoff practice, I mean. '''Rudolph: '''Yup... '''Young doe: '''I bet you'll be the best. '''Rudolph: '(blushed) Aw. I don't know. 'Young doe: '''Something wrong with your nose? I mean, you talk kind of funny. '''Rudolph: '''What's so funny about the way I talk? '''Young doe: '''Oh, don't get angry. I don't mind. '''Rudolph: '''You don't? '''Young doe: '''My name's Clarice. Hi. '''Rudolph: '''My name's Rudolph. Hi. '''Clarice: '''Hi. '''Rudolph: '''Hey, Clarice... after practice, would you-- would you-- ? '''Comet: '(calling) Rudolph, you get back here! It's your turn, you know? 'Rudolph: '''Gee, I got to go back. Would you walk home with me? '''Clarice: '''Uh-huh...Rudolph. (''to his ear) I think you're cute. 'Rudolph: '(joyfully jumps and begins to float up to the air for the first time; to himself) I'm cute! I'm cuuuuute!! (lands on the ground in front of Comet) 'Comet: '''Magnificent! '''Rudolph: '''I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm cuuuuute!! (''again floats up to the air, much to the amazement and awe of other fawns, his parents, and Santa as he walks over to see Rudolph flying for the first time) 'Santa Claus: '''Not bad. Not bad at all. (''Rudolph safely lands back to a ground, in front to Fireball) 'Fireball: '''Hey, you're OK. '''Rudolph: '''She said I'm cute! Ha-ha! '''Fireball: '''Come on! (''Both Rudolph and Fireball laugh as they play with each other with their hooves and small antlers, until suddenly, the rubber dirt accidentally falls off Rudolph's red nose, as it begin to glow, much to Fireball's shock and horror) 'Fireball: '''For cryin' out loud! '''Rudolph: '''Fireball, what's the matter? '''Fireball: '''G-g-get away! G-g-get away from me! '''Comet: '''Now, now! What's this nonsense here, bucks? After all that...(''screams) (all the other fawns gasp and burst with laughter as they begin to tease Rudolph) '''Male Fawn#1: '''Hey, look at the beak. '''Male Fawn#2: '''Hey, Fire Snout! '''Male Fawn#3: '''Rainbow puss! '''Female Fawn: '''Red schnoz! '''Rudolph: (angry) Stop calling me names! Fawn#5: 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! (''other fawns continues to laugh while Santa berates Donner, who becomes guilty) 'Santa Claus: '''Donner, you should be ashamed of yourself. What a pity. He had a nice takeoff, too. ''(walks away) 'Comet: '(blows a whistle to all the fawns) All right, all right now, yearlings. Back to practice. (the fawns run back. Rudolph tends to go, too, but is halted by Comet) Oh, no. Not you. You better go home with your folks. From now on, gang, we won't let Rudolph join in any reindeer games, right? 'Fawns: '''Right! (''The fawns continue to laugh at Rudolph, who sadly runs off to the forest while Clarice, being the only fawn who didn't make fun of him, follows him) '''Clarice: '''Rudolph? Rudolph! Rudolph. '''Rudolph: Well, what do you want? Clarice: '''You... you promised to walk me home. '''Rudolph: Aren't you going to Laugh at my nose too? Clarice: '''I think it's a handsome nose, much better than that silly false one you were wearing. '''Rudolph: It's terrible. It's different from everybody else's. Clarice: '''But that's what makes it so grand. Why any doe would consider herself lucky to be with you. '''Rudolph: Yeah? But I wasn't very lucky today, was I? I wish... I--I wish... I... Clarice: '(''singing) ♪There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true. Believe in your dreams, come what may. There's always tomorrow with so much to do. And so little time in a day. We all pretend the rainbow has an end. And you'll be there, my friend, someday. There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true. Tomorrow is not far away.♪ '''Woodland animals: (singing) We all pretend the rainbow has an end And you'll be there, my friend, someday.♪ Clarice: '(''singing) ♪There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true. Tomorrow is not far away.♪ TBD '''Buck reindeer: '''Clarice! '''Clarice: '''Papa! '''Clarice's father: You get back to your cave, this instant! Clarice: 'But I-- '''Clarice's father: '''This instant, young Lady! '''Clarice: '''Yes, sir. '''Clarice's father: '''Now, there's one thing I want to make very plain: no doe of mine is going to be seen with a red-nosed reindeer! (''After both Clarice and her father leave, Rudolph still feeling sad sits on a snowbank, where suddenly, Hermey pops out from it) 'Hermey: '(to Rudolph) Oh, is this your snowbank? '''Rudolph: No. Who are you? Hermey: '''Well, actually, I am a dentist. '''Rudolph: A dentist? Hermey: '''Well, I want to be someday. Right now, I'm just an elf. But I don't need anybody. I'm... I'm independent. '''Rudolph: Yeah? Me, too. I'm...whatever you said. Independent. (Two Christmas ornaments falls off from a tree where Rudolph and Hermey were sitting behind it.) Hermey: '''Hey, what do you say we both be independent together, huh? '''Rudolph: You wouldn't mind my-my red nose? (Rudolph's nose shines) Hermey: '''Not if you don't mind me being a dentist. '''Rudolph: (both shakes hands) It's a deal. 'Rudolph and Hermey: '(singing) ♪We're a couple of misfits. We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in.♪ (Rudolph's nose blinks) ♪We're not daffy and dilly. Don't go round willy-nilly. Seems to us kind of silly. That we don't fit in. (Rudolph's nose lights) ♪We may be different from the rest. Who decides the test of what is really best?♪ (owls hooting) ♪We're a couple of misfits. We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in.♪ 'Rudolph: '(singing) ♪Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. I'm a dear of a reindeer. Why don't I fit in?♪ 'Hermey: '(singing; building a snowman based on a head elf) ♪Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. They can't fire me, I quit!♪ (punches his snowman's nose off) ♪Seems I don't fit in.♪ 'Rudolph and Hermey: '(singing; as the look themselves through reflaction in a pound before a fish pops out and spites a water at Hermey) ♪We may be different from the rest Who decides the test of what is really best? (They crosses a fallen log, as a bridge, on the gab of the cliff) ♪We're a couple of misfits. We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in.♪ (they walk far away) 'Sam the Snowman: '(voice-over) Now these two had no idea about what they were letting themselves in for. The world looked a lot more complicated and dangerous than it seemed when they were snug and warm at home. (the scene fades to a dark snowstorm where Rudolph and Hermey are trying to walk through the strong breeze until they hear a loud roar from the distance) 'Hermey: '''The Abominable! He must see your nose. (''blocks Rudolph's nose) Quick, douse the light. (a camera pans to a mountains where a giant white fuzzy arms appears one by one) 'Sam the Snowman: '(voice-over) Like I said, the outside world is up to its ears in danger. (Peaking out from those mountains is a half head with large eyes, much it frights Sam as he opens his umbrella to shield himself) Scene 3 (the scene fades back to Rudolph and Hermey still walking through the snowstorm) 'Sam the Snowman: '(voice-over) Well, somehow Rudolph and Hermey managed to get through the first night. (a camera cuts to a man snaps his whip to the sleigh dogs) 'Man: '''Mush! (''Rudolph's nose lights) Mush! (both Hermey and Rudolph hides through a snowy wall, with their behinds sticking out) Mush! Don't you understand North Pole talk? Mush. (suddenly stops where he spots Rudolph and Hermey's behind) What's this? (pulls the duo out from their hiding spot) (to Rudolph and Hermey) Hey, you get frostbit that way. 'Rudolph: '''Who are you? '''Man: '''Who am I? The name's Yukon Cornelius, the greatest prospector in the North! This is my land, and you know, it's rich with gold. Gold! Gold and silver. Silver and gold. Wahoo! (''throw his axe up in the air until it land on a snow. He picks up where he sniffs and licks it) Nothing. (scene cuts back to Sam) 'Sam the Snowman: '(chuckles) Silver and gold. Well, what do you think of our friend Cornelius? Seems all he thinks about is silver and gold. (a seal hands Sam a banjo) (singing) ♪Silver and gold. Silver and gold. Everyone wishes for silver and gold.♪ (as he continue singing, a two squirrels tries to measure a gold-looking rock TBD) ♪How do you measure its worth? Just by the pleasure It gives here on earth. Silver and gold. Silver and gold. Means so much more when I see.♪ (birds decorating a tree) ♪Silver and gold decorations. On every Christmas tree.♪ (speaking) What's a Christmas tree without pretty silver and gold decorations? Can't really call it a Christmas tree, right? Think of all the joy that would be lost on Christmas morning if the young folks didn't see that sparkling, happy tree. (singing) ♪Silver and gold. Silver and gold.♪ (a bird places a star on top a tree) ♪Means so much more when I see. Silver and gold decorations. On every Christmas tree.♪ (the scene fades back to Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon Cornelius) 'Yukon: '''Oh, well. Now I'm off to get my lots of things of supplies: cornmeal, and gunpowder, and ham hocks, and guitar strings. I'll give you a lift. Hop aboard, mateys. (''picks up Rudolph and Hermey on his sleigh and grab his whip to get his dogs attention) Now, mush! (whip snap) Mush! (whip snap) MUSH!! Like this. Watch. (as they're off, a giant ferocious Abominable Snow Monster suddenly appears from the mountains and lets out a loud roar for his attack) Gadzooks! The Bumble Snow Monster of the North strikes again. '''Rudolph: '''it's my nose, it's keeping us away. TBD Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Classic Media Category:DreamWorks Category:Theories Category:Transcripts Category:Alternate Reality Category:Stop-motion Category:Holidays Category:Christmas Category:Movie lines Category:Pages need more details